


The Lady of Slytherin

by Aqua7Sea



Series: (My) Hp Collection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Harriet gets a strange yet serious letter from Sirius, Remus and surprisingly Voldemort as well. The betrayal of her friends, self discovery and old hidden secrets have been shed into light. She finds herself trusting and confounding into her dungeon bat Severus Snape with all that is happening to her. DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER





	1. Letters

_To my dearest blooming flower, Harriet_  
I know we haven't been in the best of relations -i we my mate. You probably thing I'm the worst man in the entire universe. I-I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you my mate I wasn't in the correct state of mind. Ill if you can't forgive me o-or if you e-even hate me I can't blame you. All I want to say I guess is your my mate my one and only love in this world. I've done so may things I just want to make it up to you. The one of the gifts holds a dairy and another one spelled to communicate with me if you choose. The other one is a courtship gift if you except it we can start the courtship. If you don't know what a courtship is already then it would be to have your Uncle or Godfather to explain it to you. Happy birthday and the best wishes that you stay well.  
Forever yours, Tom Marvolo Riddle  


She stared at the letter for the longest time. A part of her wished she didn't send Hedwig to stay with Remus and Sirius this weekend. She decided to reread the letter again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Her eyes stopped when she read happy birthday, so many emotions coursed through her mind. Tears slipped through her eyes going unnoticed by her until it hit the letter. She quickly wiped her tears away and then she heard a quiet tapping on her window. She turned around facing the window. "Hedwig." She cried softly hurrying to open her window. "I'm so glad to see you." She smiled at her with a tear stained face.  


Hedwig happily flew into the room letting to letters fall onto Harriet's bed. She then landed on her shoulder and bumped her head on her cheek. Hedwig missed Harriet when she was at Sirius's place but she had to wonder why her Harriet was crying. She hooted softly with concern at Harriet.  


"Oh Hedwig I'm fine it's just a lot of things are going through my head." She giggled as Hedwig continued to nuzzle her. Hedwig gave her a loud hoot as if telling her to explain. "Your really lucky they aren't home right now or you would have gotten us both killed." She mumbled only getting another loud hoot from Hedwig in response. "Alright, alright I was crying because of a letter I received from Voldemort." She sighed softly before she continued. "Don't get me wrong it was really sweet of him but it's just none of them Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley o-or even Dumbledore said said happy birthday to me yet my supposed enemy did."She burst into a sobbing mess.  


Hedwig flapped her wings in distress she never liked seeing her sad. She promised to herself that if she saw her Harriet's so called friends she would use her sharp talons to make them blind. She looked at her Harriet thinking of a way to make her happy again. Then she remembered the two letters she gotten from her Harriet's family and the two presents near that Harriet read. She hooted to get Harriet's attention but she couldn't. Hedwig grabbed the letters and dropped it on her lap.  


"Y-you want me to read these Hedwig?" She whimpered softly looking at her owl who chirped happily. "O-okay and after that I should open Tom's presents." She giggled opening one of the letters.  


To my dearest little moonlight,  


Happy birthday Sweetie and many more to come. I wanted to tell you not to trust Dumbledore. You must be confused at why I'm saying this.....I-it came to my resent ears from Dumbledore himself. H-he's using you f-for this war t-to kill your own m-mate a-and he paid Mrs. Weasley and Ginny t-to befriend you. I-I'm s-sorry I didn't want to ruin your birthday but I had to tell you. Um....On a brighter note your brother Hadrian offered me and Padfoot a place to stay in his house and seeing as your always in contact with each other it won't mean we have to say goodbye. I love you and I really wish you the best.  
From your, Uncle Moony  


Harriet felt anger and hurt seep through her. She felt like she should cry but she didn't. There was one thing that Harriet was not and that was a weapon for war. She tried to calm herself down not wanting to turn the Dursley's house into a frozen popsicle stand. She saw Hedwig look ready to murder her so called friends and headmaster. "Hedwig I promise you can rip their eyes out later but you have to have Athena with you." She saw the mention her hawks name settled Hedwig greatly. "Now lets read the last letter so I can open my mate's presents." She said childishly as Hedwig chirped in agreement. Harriet opened the letter in a hurry.  


_Dear, Cubette_   


_You must feel angry and sad because of Remmy's letter but look on the bright side you can send Hedwig and Athena to blind there sorry asses. On that note you also know that your brother asked us to stay at his place. I want to meet you at the park so we can go into his territory...I don't need to tell you to get your lord ring thingy but just in case bring your lord ring thingy._  
From your favorite Dogfather  


Harriet let out a small snort. "Your my only Dogfather like Uncle Moony is my only Dog Uncle." She shook her head. Hedwig flew onto her shoulder. "Well Hedwig what do you say we open the present Tom sent me. I think he told me one of them is a courting present." She giggled softly as Hedwig hooted and nibbled her ear affectionately. She slowly stood up to grab the presents with Hedwig still on her shoulder. "Hedwig why don't you perch on the bed so I don't startle you with my movements." Hedwig hooted and did what she asked. She grabbed the presents and sat on her bed. "Which one should I open Hedwig?" She looked at the two presents wrapped in red and the other in green.  


Hedwig looked at her Harriet then at the presents. She flew onto the red wrapping paper and started to peck at it. Once she indicated that she wanted her Harriet to open it. After she did that she flew back to her spot.  


"Thank you Hedwig, you didn't need to attack it." She giggled softly and started opening the red present. She took out two books one was a velvet dairy that had her full name etched into it and the other was brown. "These must be the birthday presents Tom was talking about." Hedwig hooted telling her to open the green one. "Okay, okay no need to rush me you silly little owl." She happily opened her courting gift. Inside was a box she carefully opened and it revealed a jewelry set. The necklace had a silver snake with emerald eyes coiled into an H as did the earrings that matched with it. Next to them was a single bracelet that again looked like a silver snake with emerald eyes but inside the bracelet there were words etched into it reading ' my love may this forever protect you from harm.' her face turned dark red. "I-i'm going to have to go to Gringotts as Lady Ice." She mumbled to herself.


	2. Chatting Til Breakfast

Harriet sat in her bedroom thinking about what happened last night. She was lost in thought when Pig slammed into the window holding a letter. "Bloody bird always crashing into things." She shakes her head and let the poor bird in. "Your lucky I'm home alone for this whole summer." As she gently took the letter from him and checked if there was any spells on it before opening it.  


_Dear Harriet,  
_

_I'm really, really sorry about the money thing. I knew I shouldn't have taken it b-but money was tight and I thought it was from Dumbledore. I really want to make it up to you so i'm coming with Sirius to meet you. Oh, Oh and don't eat the food mom gave you it has some loyalty potion in it. I hope you'll give me another chance at being friends....Also just in case Sirius didn't give you the time of the meeting it's at 6:30 or around after lunch. Sorry for my rambling and see you then.  
Yours truly, Ron_

Harriet sighed Ron only rambled on and on if he was truly sorry or passionate about something. Pig had already left so she closed the window. "Well it is going to be a while til breakfast so I might as well bug Tom if he is a wake." She mumbled softly to herself. Hedwig stared at her weirdly before hooting."Yes I know it's 4 in the morning and i'm not even tired. Your probably right I should talk to Big brother first" She pouted as she pulled out both her communicating diaries for Harry and Tom. She heard Hedwig giving her a hoot as if saying I told you so. That making her pout more before she started writing to her brother.  


_Big Brother are you awake? I really need to talk to you and I'm scared your going to partly hate me.....  
_

_I'm up little Sis and know matter what this is about I'm not ever going to hate you.  
_

_W-well you know the so called dark lord that killed our parents?  
_

_Yes I do...  
_

_Um, um don't hate me f-for this or kill me...B-but he is my m-mate...  
_

_HE'S YOUR WHAT!?  
_

_M-my mate...Please don't hate me  
_

_I don't hate you it's just surprising....I love you Sissy always and forever. But I'll hunt him down and kill him if he hurts you.  
_

_O-okay also did Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy tell you about Dumbledore?  
_

_Yes they told me about it and I want to kill him and your friends for it.  
_

_Big Brother, Ron was rumbling and when he does that he truly is sorry...  
_

_Okay but what about the Hermione chick?  
_

_Well she did tell me she had a scholarship to Hogwarts..And she tends to look up to all the teachers.  
_

_Even the one's who tried to kill you?  
_

_Yes even the one's that try to kill her...But hopefully she learns that they aren't always right.  
_

_She better or else I don't want you near her again.  
_

_Okay Brother. Um..Do you think it was also possible that Dumbledore set up Tom?  
_

_It is possible I need to think this through little Sis.  
_

_I'll let you think until I see you today.  
_

_Of course but what are you going to do since you have a while til breakfast?  
_

_I'm going to chat with Tom from a book similar to this as he game me birthday gift and courting gift.  
_

_Is It safe to assume your going to wear your courting gifts when you come?  
_

_Yup it is safe to assume that because I am.  
_

_Are you going to do anything else before or after you talk with Tom?  
_

_I'm going to take a shower and change into my dress I've hidden from our so called lovable relatives. 'Insert eye roll here' what else did you think.  
_

_You walking to the park in your sleeping clothes...Not. I'm just worried that you'd forget little old me.  
_

_I would never! bye big Brother. I wanna take my shower now.  
_

_Bye Sissy, have fun in the shower._  


Harriet closed the book and put it away. Once she put the book away she pulled out her emerald greed dress and her courting gifts. Then started skipping to the bathroom gently setting her clothes on the counter. She turned around facing the tub, turning the tab to run on warm before stripping down naked. Stepping into the shower she pulled the tab to get the shower running. She started scrubbing herself down to get all the grime and sweat off of her. Once she was done scrubbing herself she was left with her thoughts and removing the soup of herself.  


The fact that she had to wait til her so called loving relatives to leave for there vacation just to be able to take a shower pissed her off. Harriet sometimes wished that she could live with her brother but sadly she couldn't because of all the damn watching Dumbledore does to see if she is out of her house for too long. Dumbledore seemed to not learn about fucking with people's lives will end up fucking him right up his ass. But then again after seeing some of Tom's memories and she shouldn't be surprised the senile old goat would make the same mistake with her too. Harriet shuddered at the thought of someone actually sleeping with that man.  


Harriet quickly snapped out of her thoughts still shuddering. "Maybe I should just was my hair and get ready before talking to Tom." She said to herself. She stepped out of the water and started rubbing shampoo into her hair. Once she was done she rinsed it off before doing a second round of shampoo. Once she finished rinsing off the shampoo she used conditioner to finish up the shower. When the conditioner was off she turned the water off and slipped out of the tub, grabbing her towel started drying herself off. She put on her emerald dress and her lovely snake like jewelry on as well as her own emerald ring. After that she headed to her bedroom, pulling out the book that communicated to Tom and sat on her bed. Once she was on her bed she started writing.  


_Good morning Tom. Are you up  
_

_Yes I'm awake, Love. How are you this fine morning?  
_

_I'm good and slightly nervous about the afternoon.  
_

_Why are you nervous? Did something bad happen?  
_

_Well other then my friend apologizing and warning me about the food his mother sent me I'm fine. I'm nervous because I'm meeting my uncles, my friend Ron and my older brother this afternoon.  
_

_You have a brother?  
_

_Yes I have a brother.  
_

_When was this?  
_

_Since always he can take me to live with him because Dumbledore. Oh! Also I should tell you that Dumbledore showed me some of your memories.  
_

_Okay how come no one knows your brother exists? AND WHAT!?  
_

_Oh that's simple Brother and me are shiki we and they tend to like to stay hidden. And I said Dumbledore showed me some of your memories.  
_

_That makes a bit of sense....A-also what did you come to think of me through the memories he showed you._  


_I thought you were adorable as a kid and understood that you used magic as a defense but I didn't always agree when you used it. And there where a few cases where you looked like you were going to kill some people but I didn't understand why it was important.  
_

_You thought I was cute....Th-thanks  
_

_I also think you as a teenagers was adorkable.  
_

_What does adorkable mean?  
_

_It means your an adorable dork.  
_

_Oi, oi just because I like to read doesn't mean I'm a dork.  
_

_It's probably just me but I have a feeling your pouting.  
_

_D-dark lords do not pout at all!  
_

_So it wasn't my imagination.  
_

_H-Harriet!  
_

_Yes Tom?  
_

_I'm not pouting  
_

_Of course you aren't. now what's your favorite type of chocolate?  
_

_Why do you want to know?  
_

_Because I'm curious and wanna know.  
_

_I guess I could tell you only if you tell me the same.  
_

_Well I like milk or white chocolate that have cherry filling in it.  
_

_I like dark chocolate or any mint type chocolate.  
_

_Sorry I have to go cook myself breakfast.  
_

_I understand talk you you sometime later.  
_

_Yes of course.  
_

_Well goodbye.  
_

_Bye.  
_

Harriet put the book away and went down to cook herself breakfast. She also decided to make Tom's favorite chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet thought to herself out loud. "There still a lot of time before I have to leave. Maybe I should have an early lunch and make some sweets. While I'm at it I should also pack my stuff and see if the Dursley's have any of moms stuff." She gently put aside the book that she was reading on the table. Then she started heading to the storage room to get her suite case when an owl gave her a letter from Dumbledore. "I"ll check if it has some spells and read it once I get my suite case out." Harriet retrieved her suite case and went to her room. Once in the room she checked to see if there were spells on the letter. Not surprised that she found obedience and loyalty spells on the letter she commenced to removed them to start reading the letter.  


_My Dear_ _child_   


_I fear that I have to inform you that your young godfather and uncle seem to have turned dark. I believe the are joining your parents killer. I know you don't believe me but you must stay home. I have an idea that they maybe trying to convert you. Also whose owl was that who came to visit you during your birthday. I also stress that you not except anything from a person that no one knows so we can keep you safe. Please reply if you got this letter._  


_From yours truly, Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardray_  


The look of disgust came across both Harriet and Hedwig's face. "How dare the old dame goat insinuate that Paddy and Moony are going dark. Even if they are I would rather go with then his goat bearded face." Harriet said to Hedwig childishly, Hedwig hooted at her in agreement. Once she calmed down she told Hedwig "I'm going to pack up girl and then head to the attic to see if there is anything else this damn family hid from me" Hedwig hooted and bobbed in response to her claim. Harriet started to packing all her stuff she owned into the suite case.   


A few minutes later of gathering and packing all she owned Harriet went to the attic. Harriet was greeted by a dusky, darkness of the attic. She stumbled to get to the light switch, tripping over a box of some sort. Getting up onto her feet she slowly made her way to the light switch and switched on. She looked around to see the box she tripped on was next to a suite case with a paper saying **'** **Freak's Stuff'** Harriet pondered to herself for a bit. She slowly went to see what was in both of them thinking that it may contain something of her mother's. She open the box first and saw letters addressed to Aunt Petunia as well as some muggle book. Closing the box Harriet opened the suite case and saw some old hogwart's school supplies, an old flying broom stick and lastly five letters that was either addressed to her brother harry or herself. Further inspection of the suit case showed that it had other compartments as well as the name Lily Evens engraved on the side. Harriet desides that it was best to pack the small box into her mother's suite case so both her brother and herself can look into it more.  


Harriet set all her luggage including Hedwig's cage on the side of the stairs. She gave Hedwig some food. "Let's eat before we go to the park' Hedwig." Hedwig cooed at her softly before eating the food given to her. Once Harriet saw Hedwig eating she headed to the kitchen to prepare herself a quick salad. She started to eat the salad, peacefully. She sighed softly to herself. "I still have a lot of time till I have to go." Harriet started thinking out loud. "Hm? Maybe I should bake some sweets for everyone." Harriet started cooking various sweets till she had too leave.  


She packed all the sweets up before putting it into a bag. Harriet let Hedwig out of her cage to let her fly to the park. Once Hedwig flew out Harriet shrunk all her luggage down to put into her pocket. She locked up before she started heading to the park.  


Sirius started pacing as he waited with Ron at the park. He was worried that Dumbledore had gotten her before he did. His pacing was stopped when Hedwig swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "Hedwig is Harriet okay? Is she hurt?" He asked the owl too quickly for anyone to understand.  


"Um Sirius I think you need to calm down. No one can understand what your saying." Ron muttered out to him. "Besides look over there." He pointed out to at Harriet's figure walking towards them.  


Sirius started running at her in his black grimm animgus form. Harriet giggled and greeted Ron. They started to talk about what they were going to do and how to handle Hermione if she didn't come around.


End file.
